


Forbidden

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [20]
Category: Her Majesty Mrs Brown, Mrs Brown (1997)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: It was forbidden.  They both knew it.





	

It was forbidden.

Both knew it as he lifted his hand to cradle the side of her face.

She was his queen.

He, nothing more than her devoted servant.

And yet it was he who had opened her heart to love again; who had brought meaning back to her life.

The yearning in his eyes was unmistakable, mirroring the want of her own desire.

With a whisper of his name, Victoria gave her permission, and then John’s lips were on hers.

It was the sweetest kiss either had ever known, made all the sweeter for the forbidden fruit it was.


End file.
